The Way I Do
by theREALBenson007
Summary: Three years after Pitch Perfect 3, Beca is a successful music producer and artist. After seeing a message from Chloe, she goes to the reunion with her music partner. She decides to get Chloe back all while learning there's a lot more to life and love than she expected. This story will contain several songs, which I don't own!
1. Showtime

Hey, I'm back! So just as a head's up this story takes place about three years after the end of Pitch Perfect 3. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy!

(I don't own "I'm Glad You Came" by The Wanted)

***

Beca knew what she was doing. It was showtime. She looked up at her partner, Khalil Jackson.

"You ready?" She mouthed. He nodded.

Khalil and Beca had worked together for the last year and a half and had released three albums together. Their song "I'm Glad You Came" was nominated for a Grammy and they were waiting for the show to come back from commercial.

After they had gotten back from the USO tour, Beca immediately moved to LA. After eight months, she was cast as Veronica in a local production of Heathers, where she met Khalil. Khalil was JD and the two hit it off right away.

They lied to the press once they were photographed together. Beca told him that she was gay and he told her that he'd sworn off love after a former girlfriend nearly ended his young dancing career by causing him to nearly tear his ACL.

As the host introduced them, Khalil winked at her and whispered "Showtime."

He looked back up and began to sing:

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Beca began to sing as began to dance:

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

They both began to sing:

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Khalil smiled at her as their faces were relatively close. They waved to the crowd and ran offstage.

***

After winning five Grammy's, Beca dropped Khalil off at his home before driving to hers.

Once she got back, she looked at the numerous texts on her phone. Some from colleagues, some from family and some from the Bellas. She had left the group chat and only talked to a few since abruptly leaving for LA.

She smiled at the messages, but froze when she read one.

Hey Becs! I know we haven't talked in a while, but Chicago and I wanted to say congrats on your Grammys! I hope you can make the reunion next week. Love ya!

~Chloe.


	2. Ladies Who Lunch

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys." Beca says, entering the small mixing studio that she and Khalil owned, named BKZ respectively.

"It's all good." Khalil looks up from his laptop. "I was gonna call you." Their writing partner and, in someways, manager, Zeke Gilles smiles before noticing hurt in Beca's eyes, "What happened?"

"She left a message." Beca sets her stuff on her desk. "No." Khalil says as he and Zeke scoots to her desk.

"Yeah. She and 'Chicago' hope to see me at the Bella's reunion." Beca rolls her eyes. "You gonna go?" Zeke asks. "I don't know. I mean, everyone is with someone or is pretty successful. I wanna go, but I am scared that I won't be bad ass to them anymore." Beca looked at her hands as Khalil got up and brought her a water bottle.

"You are Beca Mitchell! A four time Grammy winner, LA Stage Ovation Award winner and front-runner to winning the job of Truly Scrumptious in the _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ remake! I don't see why you're scared." Zeke exclaims.

"Things are different now Zeke." Beca put her head down. The two men looked at each other. They knew how to cheer her up.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Khalil says pretending to be drunk, Here's to the ladies who lunch, everybody laugh.  
Lounging in their caftans and planning a brunch on their own behalf."

Beca looked up as Zeke started: "Off to the gym, then to a fitting, claiming they're fat. And looking grim,"

"'Cause they've been sitting, choosing a hat." "Does anyone still wear a hat?"

Khalil looked over, "Bro I do." Zeke froze before standing, "I'll drink to that." "Hell yeah brother." Khalil says before they began to sing:

_And here's to the girls who play smart_  
_Aren't they a gas?_  
_Rushing to their classes_  
_In optical art,_  
_Wishing it would pass._  
_Another long exhausting day,_  
_Another thousand dollars,_  
_A matinee, a Pinter play,_  
_Perhaps a piece of Mahler's._  
_I'll drink to that._

"And one for Mahler!" Khalil yells.

Beca rolls her eyes before singing:

_And here's to the girls who just watch, aren't they the best?_  
_When they get depressed, it's a bottle of Scotch,_  
_Plus a little jest._  
_Another chance to disapprove, another brilliant zinger,_  
_Another reason not to move, another vodka stinger._  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
_I'll drink to that._

She stood on the desk as Khalil pulled out a trumpet and Zeke played on the piano.

_So here's to the girls on the go_  
_Everybody tries._  
_Look into their eyes,_  
_And you'll see what they know:_  
_Everybody dies._  
_A toast to that invincible bunch,_  
_The dinosaurs surviving the crunch._  
_Let's hear it for the ladies who lunch_  
_Everybody rise!_  
_Rise!_  
_Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!_  
_Rise!_

They all laughed as they fell into the bean bags in the corner of the office.

"Okay, I'll go, but on one condition. Lil, you have to come with me and pretend that you are my boyfriend." She said. "I can't do that." Khalil shook his head.

"The world thinks you two are together anyways. Might as well go for it." Zeke shrugs.

"Fine, but you owe me." "Deal."


	3. Mamma Mia

Khalil hadn't been back to Atlanta in ten years. The 28 year old was a native of Georgia, but hated it there, mostly because everyone thought he was going to play football at UGA.

As soon as he turned 18, he dipped and went straight to LA.

He was fine with being with a friend while he came back.

They arrived late, but was greeted by an excited Emily Jun and Fat Amy.

"Oh my stars! I missed you Beca!" Emily hugged the shorter woman.

"Who's this catch of a man?" Fat Amy nugged Beca.

"Khalil Jackson. I'm her-" "Beard." Beca intruppts, "Shit... I mean,"

"I knew it! She coming back to get her Chloe" Amy exclaimed before being shushed. "Amy! Keep it down! I'm going to try and Khalil is gonna help." "How?"

"I'm here to help make Chloe jealous...in a good way! For her to realize her feelings." Khalil shoulders Beca's suitcase.

"That's the wrong way to go about it." Emily said.

"I know, but I miss her. I knew that I was in love with her three years ago, but after I saw her kiss Chicago, my dream shattered." "That's why you left without saying goodbye."

Beca nods. Amy, Emily and Khalil looked at each other.

"We're gonna get your woman back." Amy smirked.

Beca smiled and they began to formulate a plan.


	4. What Baking Can Do

Chloe had gotten up early to make a pie to bring to the reunion. She never was a very good baker, but after a few months of dating and being married for two years, Chicago preferred a home cooked meal.

The abuse started a year and a half ago. It never was physical, but emotional and sometimes sexual. It stopped three months ago because she found out that she was pregnant.

She loved Chicago, but wanted to get away from him.

Gathering the supplies, she thought of what pie to make. She soon decided and quietly began to sing to herself:

_Make it work_  
_Make it easy_  
_Make it clever, craft it into pieces_

_Make it sweet_  
_Crimp the edges_  
_We'll make it sour and serve with lemon wedges_  
_Even doubt_  
_Can be delicious_

_And it washes off of all the dirty dishes_  
_When it's done_  
_I can smile_  
_It's on someone else's plate for a while_

_I'll place it on display_  
_And then I'll slice and serve my worries away_

_I can fix this_  
_I can twist it into sugar, butter covered pieces_  
_Never mind what's underneath it_

_I have done it before_  
_I'll bake me a door to help me get through_  
_I learned that from you_  
_Mama, it's amazing what baking can do_

_Make it up_  
_And surprise them_  
_Tell them all my secrets but disguise them_

_So they dance on the tongues_  
_Of the very people that they're secrets from_

_Make it soon_  
_Make it better_  
_Though, better never lasts forever_

_I'll make it small so it fits_

_Even this_  
_Even now_

_Even as the walls come tumbling down_  
_Even as I can't stop remembering how_

_Every door we ever made, we never once walked out_

_Something I never got the chance to ask her about_

_So with flour on my hands_  
_I'll show them all how_  
_Goddamn happy I am!_

_Sugar, butter, flour_  
_Don't let me down!_

_Let's see the next amazing thing baking does now_

She smiled as she put the pie in. Chicago came down the hallway, "Goddammit! What did I say about making ruckus early in the morning?"

"Sorry Honey! I'm just making a pie for the reunion. You are coming right?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "How long is it going for?" "A week." "Chlo, I told you that it would be Friday when I could get there."

"Okay." "Just don't spend time around that Becky chick." "It's Beca and she's not coming. Her and that Khalil guy just announced that they are working on a new album."

"Good." Chicago turned her face to his and forcefully kissed her, "I don't want her to get the idea that you are anyone else's but mine."

He walked out of the room and it took all her might not to cry. She was gonna prove how "happy" she was.


	5. Meet The Bellas

Beca and Khalil showed up late. "Okay," Beca pulled him aside, "You remember everyone's names?"

"That's Aubrey Posen," Khalil points, "she was the queen bitch and Aca-Nazi. That's Stacie Conrad, she has a kid and used to sleep around. Uh, that's Cynthia-Rose, Air Force Pilot." "Good, keep going." "That's Flo, immigrant who is an owner of those really good juice trucks. That's Lilly, you told me not to question what she says. That's Jessica and Ashley, they are just kinda there. And I already know Fat Amy and Emily."

Beca nods and looks around for Chloe. Khalil puts his hand on her shoulder, "She'll be here." "I hope so."

Aubrey sees them and walks over, almost shouting, "Beca Mitchell in the flesh!" "Here comes the cootie squad." Khalil joked before being smacked in the gut by the slightly shorter woman.

"Good to see you Posen." Beca said. Aubrey looked at the man, "You must be Khalil. I've heard a lot about you." "All good things I hope?" Khalil shook her hand.

"Very. I did see you in _Heathers_ and thought that putting a high baritone as JD was risky, but loved your performance." "Thanks, I hope that 'Dead Girl Walking' wasn't too disturbing."

Aubrey laughed, "Come, I'll introduced you to the rest of the girls." The two walked off.

Beca sighed before freezing from the same five words was said just moments ago:

"Beca Mitchell in the flesh."


	6. Doing This

Beca slowly turned around and saw Chloe. The DJ noticed the redhead was wearing long sleeves and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hi." Beca said. "Hi." Chloe smiled before an awkward silence grew between them.

"You, uh, changed your hair." "You've got the same jacket." "Nah. Same jacket."

Khalil looked over to the two. "I'd go rescue her." Amy nudged him over.

Khalil walked over there.

"Hey. I got you this." He kissed her temple before looking at the redhead, "Greetings and salutations. You must be the famous Chloe."

Chloe nods, "Khalil right?" "Of course." He reached out and kisses her hand.

"Khalil is my uh...boyfriend. We're keeping it under wraps." Beca gave a half smile.

"Oh. Congrats! You two are cute together." Chloe smiled.

Khalil saw the sadness in her eyes before the small bruise on her check. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Oh. No one. I ran into a door frame. Nothing to worry about. I'm going to go say hi to everyone else." Chloe quickly walked away.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Khalil asked. Beca nods, "We're doing this."


End file.
